Gaming establishments have proliferated in recent years, causing increased competition for new customers. Casinos must provide entertaining and exciting games to retain existing customers and attract new customers. This task becomes increasingly difficult as games are widely available for players. One method to combat boredom with games is to allow players to make multiple entries into a single gaming event. Multiple entries give a player additional opportunities to win an event, as well as allowing a player to select multiple favorite or “lucky” entries.
Players often make multiple entries into games like Keno and lotteries using multiple game cards requiring a player to possess many gaming skills. Not only must a player make entries on a multitude of cards, but also keep track of each card to determine if there is a winner among any of the entries. Keeping track of all these separate entries becomes difficult and burdensome. This discourages a player from making multiple entries, which affects the entertainment value of the game and may diminish gaming revenues for the player. In addition, requiring a player to deal with multiple, separate game cards to effect multiple entries slows down the rate of game play as it takes an undesirable period of time to set up for each game. The same problem is present in gaming using video displays, where a number of “game cards” or other images representing multiple entries in a gaming event are displayed. Sometimes the video displays depict the multiple entries in a matrix wherein each entry is displayed separately, while other times the entries are perceptibly “stacked” over one another and a player must cause each entry other than the foremost to “pop up” from behind the others to be fully viewed.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for a game so that a player may make multiple entries into a single game without using multiple entry forms or manipulating partially hidden images on a video display.